Certain 1-(aminodihalophenyl)-2-aminoethanols, substitution products thereof and acid addition salts thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,712. Specifically, this patent discloses methods for preparation of the compounds and for their use for enhancing blood circulation, as bronchodilators, analgesics, sedatives, antipyretics and the like in warm-blooded animals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,819 discloses the use of certain 1-(aminodihalophenyl)-2aminoethanols for increasing lean meat, improving lean meat to fat ratio, reduction of body fat and improving the efficiency of feed utilization
Other related 1-(aminodihalophenyl)-2-aminoethanols and their derivatives are disclosed in Japanese Kokai. No. 77 83,619 (C.A. 87, 20106lr), German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,804,625 (1979), German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,157,040 (1973), German Offenlegungsschrift No. 261,914 (1974), European Patent Application No. 8,715 (1980), Netherlands Patent Application No. 7,303,612 (1973). The applications disclose uses selected from analgesics, broncholytic, anti-inflammatory, uterine spasmolytic, B-mimetic and/or B-blocking activities, mobilizing body fat, treating allergies, among others.
Other related phenylethanolamine compounds are described in pending Application for U.S. Pat. No. 714,240 of G. Asato et al filed Mar. 21, 1985 and Offenlegungsschrift No. DE 3,306,159 Al which describes a very broad class of substituted phenylethylamine derivatives which were said to be growth promoters for pigs, cows, poultry, cats, dogs, rabbits, fur animals, fish, and reptiles.
Pending applications for U.S. Pat. Nos. 625,340, filed June 27, 1984 and 564,805, flled Dec. 23, 1983, describe compositions containing phenylethanol compounds and certain tetrahydrobenzothiopene growth promoters and various antibiotics respectively.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method comprising administering formula (I) compounds or acid addition salts thereof with treatments of growth hormones which provides enhanced growth promotion and maintains reduced body fat levels of the treated animals, resulting in the production of larger quantities of lean meat. It is also an object of this invention to provide a method comprising administering formula (I) compounds or acid addition salts thereof to meat-producing animals as animal feed supplement, injectable solutions, implants or a combination of treatments which increases weight gain and at the same time reduces fat deposition and improves the lean meat to fat ratio in farm and domestic animals, such as swine, goats, sheep, cattle, rabbits, and poultry, or any meat-producing animal.